Lili and Hubert's Art Day
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Lili is staying over Roderich's home, where Hubert is, because her brother is going to a conference. Now that she is with her friend, the two enjoy a day of art and something that lead the two into an unexpected twist. LiechKugel.


"Thank you for letting Lili stay here for the day," Vash thanked Roderich. Lili noticed he seemed tense around him, but made no remarks. She excused herself and walked away into Roderich's home.

Lili heard their voices distanced as she roamed further around the house. The hallway down was surprisingly narrow and long, and it seemed as though you could get lost easily. There were portraits on the walls hung themselves, spectacularly showing battles of the old times and people, wearing dazzling clothes, in memory of the household. However, not many of these artworks showed them smiling in anyway. Lili was considerably discouraged about the portraits and thought they all looked sad when someone painted them.

"Lili, is that you?"

Lili looked over her shoulder and saw Hubert, his violet eyes and white hair kept in two long braids made her remember how she mistook him for a girl.

"Oh, Hubert, good morning," she greeted politely.

"You look beautiful today," he said, looking cheerful.

"I'm sorry; I came here because Vash had to go out for a conference meeting. What were you doing?" Lili smiled at the sketchbook under Hubert's right arm and a couple of pencils clutched tightly in his left hand.

"Just going out to draw some art. Will you join me?" Hubert sounded hopeful and she couldn't refuse.

After Hubert went back to his room to get more paper, he came back and they both left the inside of his mansion and they entered to the garden where it felt like spring had rolled itself around freely. Spring flowers gaily bloomed enthusiasm and the bunnies, as cute as they were, enjoyed themselves in the heat. A large oak tree was by the end of the garden and Hubert escorted her under the tree where the shade gave a cool feeing.

"Wow, your garden is so lovely," Lili sighed lovingly, absorbing the large and subtle area that felt ultramodern to her.

"Thank you..." Hubert thanked her, glancing away and letting a red face show without fear. However, Lili was to sucked mentally in the garden's scenery she never noticed his expression. "Shall we start drawing?" Lili nodded and once sat on the ground, enjoying the shade, they began drawing what they saw.

The quiet atmosphere perceived a satisfactory but at the same adequate. Lili didn't mind the silence between them, but she was concerned Hubert was looking shy. _It was unlike him_ , she thought, _so what could be wrong? Right now he would be eccentric about everything around her and point with his pencil, 'Art' all the time._

"Why do you always draw pictures?" Lili asked Hubert, sketching a drawing of her own (a dandelion) on her sketchbook.

Beside her, leaning on the tree, was Hubert drawing a picture of his garden. He thought about it for a moment but declared that he thought everything he saw in his life was art. All around him it was art. The gardens, the clouds, the area, all over the place sparked an artistry picture to Hubert's eyes. Lili, although decent at drawing, loved art as well. And although she isn't as talented as Hubert, she loved to watch him draw pictures like photographs-only in the form of art.

"All around us is art," Hubert declared eccentrically. He was watching the bunnies from afar eating the grass and one was coming toward them. "No matter what, anything we see can express itself as beauty. Take those bunnies. They have white fur, but imagination can create a beautiful portrait of not just a bunny alone, but a garden and a world unknown to us. And if an artist can create a world without boundaries, then they have every right to imagine what goes on in art."

Lili was impressed with his devotion to art. The way he spoke about 'creating a world without boundaries' and 'imagination' was sensational in his own way. Lili couldn't help but smile yet again at his honesty and passion to art as Hubert stared at Lili's artwork of her dandelion.

"Lili, have you ever been asked out before?" Hubert asked bluntly as he returned to his artwork.

Her flushed cheeks signaled coyness and said, "U-uh, no. Why do you ask that? I highly doubt anyone would do that…"

Hubert looked confused to her and asked why she said that.

"Well…my brother doesn't want men around me…" That sentence alone was the best way of summarizing instead of saying 'He basically has a gun with lead ready to get in your body and murder you and chase you until you die'.

"Would he mind if it were me?"

"I'm not totally sure. Why are you asking me?"

Hubert seemed self-conscious when he spoke suddenly. What happened to the confident Hubert just now? However, he spoke with a cough to clear his voice.

"I wish to…" he struggled, his cheeks red and expression screwed. "I…wish…to ask you on a date!"

Lili seemed shocked by this sudden confession—how brave he was to speak up finally!—and felt her heart growing softer in a nice, cozy way. Silence drifted along the warm air and settled in cozily to him, and watched, as invisible as he was, the two young people in waiting to fall in love. They just needed to break the tension.

"H-Hubert, I never knew you had feelings for me!"

"You never knew?" he asked, surprised. "After drawing your beautiful face in my sketch book and having trouble to figure out how to impress you?"

Lili was beyond surprised as to Hubert composed himself in this situation when really he felt the embarrassing self-effacing in him. All Lili did was spluttering in her thoughts, trying to appease herself and ciphered what she should say.

"Hubert…that was so sweet of you," she said delicately. He continued to stare at her, eyes full of hope. "I never knew you had feelings for me. I don't mind at all to go out with you, and I'm sure it's going to be fun!"

"Your smile," he said.

"Hmm?" She was still smiling to him.

"Your smile is art!" Hubert declared a pencil in one hand and his sketchbook in the other. He subcutaneously drew Lili in his sketch book and, deep down, he was absolutely jubilant of what she said.

Feeling much happier, she grinned to Hubert as he watched her smile, not looking down his book.

He suddenly stopped and said, "Lili, there is something un-artsy on your face," Hubert pointed at her face.

Lili touched her face with her fingers and asked where, but Hubert reached his hand over to her face, cupped her cheek and leaned just about to her face and kissed her left pinkish cheek. Well, the pink-turned-crimson when his touched her virgin cheek, only ever smooched by her brother alone.

XxXxXxX

"What…the…f-"

Elizabeta shushed impatiently, "Don't speak foul language, Vash!"

Elizabeta and Vash both watched in the background—inside the house near the window, regularly peeping their eyes at times.

"I swear, I'm going to-"

"Will you relax?" Elizabeta hissed. Her hands on the poor Swiss' shoulders brought him down to his knees and she once again looked cautiously over the window. "Isn't it such a nice sight? Seeing two friends discovering they love each other—will you stop that?"

"But my sister-"

"Has fallen in love!" Elizabeta rejoiced and out of nowhere slammed him to the ground by the shoulders. "Just think—we'll be related if they get married!"

 _Dating…couple…marriage…babies…?_ Vash was incredibly abashed and nearly fainted to the floor.

Hang in there, Vash!


End file.
